


stuck with you

by Julsemo



Series: my body moves with you. [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Uzumaki Naruto, Boys In Love, Dancing, Declarations Of Love, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Feelings, Fluff and Smut, Hatake Kakashi Needs a Hug, M/M, Masturbation in Shower, Multiple Orgasms, Naruto is Just Naruto, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Power Bottom, Romance, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Shameless Smut, Shower Sex, Slow Dancing, Top Hatake Kakashi, minor iruka/genma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:21:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26536477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julsemo/pseuds/Julsemo
Summary: They are finally reunited after Kakashi was on a long mission.No real plot just smut.Now edited.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Rock Lee, Hatake Kakashi/Uzumaki Naruto
Series: my body moves with you. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1930075
Comments: 2
Kudos: 81





	1. dancing with you

Dim lights.    
Bodies moving.    
Low music. 

Naruto's eyes adjusted to the lights in the bar as his hands were tightly holding on to the strong shoulders and the soft grey hair. 

The lights were turned low in the bar and the music was slow. Kakashi's hands were gently moving over his hips. Their feet were barely moving. All that mattered was this moment and that they were close to each other. Kakashi pressed his forehead against Narutos. Their eyes met and they smiled at each other. Naruto buried his face in Kakashi's shoulders and neck as they moved sensually to the slow music. His right hand moved into the grey hair at the base of Kakashi's neck. His eyes were half closed as he enjoyed that slow and sweet moment with his man. 

“hmmm… I am so glad that you’re back. I really missed you while you were gone on your mission.” 

Naruto whispered as their moves were getting even slower. He smiled as Kakashi's left hand softly moved up his spine to settle against his lower back. Kakashi's left hand moved a bit lower and very subtly settled on the place between his hips and ass. Naruto closed his eyes as Kakashi lowered his head to place a kiss on his head. His lips were still covered by his mask but Naruto still felt the sweet gesture. The Jonin lowered his head and buried his face in the beautiful blond hair. 

“I missed you too.” 

The music ended and another slow song followed. “Do you want to leave?” 

“Let’s stay a bit longer.” 

“Alright.” Kakashi smiled under his mask as he pulled Naruto closer and moved them to the rhythm of the music. When he was a young boy, depressed with all the loss in his life, he never would have believed anyone who told that there would come a time in his life when he would rush through his missions to get back home because a special someone was waiting for him. Now that Naruto was in his life everything seems different. He sighed as he felt Naruto's hand gently touching the hair at his neck. 

Naruto's left hand was holding onto his right shoulder. Kakashi moved his head to look at Naruto's face, which rested against his shoulder. He smiled. It was getting late and the bar was mostly deserted. Only a few other shinobi were still sitting at the bar drinking sake. Some of their friends were sitting at a table. Gai came with his team and Sakura took Lee (who recently started dating as Naruto explained to him). Kakashi found it absolutely endearing that Naruto found such joy in the happiness of his friends. He looked at their friends and realized that Sakura and Lee were holding hands. That made him smile. Finally that girl stopped running after men with a permanent killing intent. As Sensei he approved of Lee. Gai and Ten Ten were laughing about something. He chuckled. 

“What is it?” Naruto asked. 

“Just realized how happy I am with you.” Naruto looked at him kind of scandalized. 

“You JUST realized that? We’ve been dating for a year now. Dattebayo!” 

Of course Kakashi knew that Naruto was mocking him. 

“Maahh. You know how much I love you. I just mean, that I –“ 

“Let’s just stop at how much you love me. Dattebayo!” Naruto grinned. 

Kakashi smiled and moved his hands to Naruto's hips to pull him closer to him. “You want to go home now?” There was a glint in Kakashi's eyes. Naruto's left hand was softly moving from his neck to his covered cheeks. “Why? You want to show me how much you missed me?” His eyes moved from Kakashi's dark eye to his covered lips. His right hand moved from his shoulder to his chest. They were still slowly moving to the soft sounds of the music. Kakashi's hands gripped Naruto's hip with a little bit more force and nuzzled his nose against Naruto's ear. 

“Maybe.” 

With half lidded eyes Naruto looked at the man in front of him. “We should tell the others that we are heading home. I really think that we should go now.” 

“Good idea.” 

Naruto sighed and moved away from Kakashi only to take his hand as they walked towards the table where their friends sat. Gai and Ten Ten were having a heated discussion about Shinobi weapons. On the other end of the table it seemed like Lee and Sakura took the first careful steps into flirting. Kakashi and Naruto looked at each other and smiled. Both were happy about this development. Naruto was very glad that his friends found happiness with each other. 

As they arrived at the table their friend looked up and greeted them happily. 

“My rival! Naruto-kun!” 

“Naruto! Kakashi-san.” 

Everybody immediately made some room so the couple could sit down with them. Naruto grinned. “Guys, Kakashi and I will be heading home.” 

“Whaaat?! My eternal Rival! The night is still young, we should celebrate this glorious night together! This is not the time to go to sleep.”

“Gai-Sensei…” Ten Ten looked at the man next to her and shook her head. 

“Sleeping is not what I intend to do at home.” Kakashi smiled under his mask as he sweetly looked at Naruto. Naruto's face burned. Even though they were a couple now for over a year he was still a little shy when Kakashi talked about their love life in front of other people. “Ka- Kakashi!” he stuttered. 

Saskura had a devilish grin on her face. “Haha Naruto stop behaving like a schoolgirl.” 

“Sakura-chan!” He tried to hide his burning face in his hands. 

“Well, my Rival, I am glad to see the spirit of youthful love burning so bright in you. Ten Ten, Lee, Sakura! Let’s order another round!”

“Yes, yes, Gai-Sensei.” Ten Ten dutifully got up to find a waiter and order more sake. “Good by Naruto, Kakashi-Sensei.” 

They smiled at her and as they took their leave they said their goodbyes to their friends. “Good bye and have fun you guys!” With that Kakashi and Naruto left the bar to make their way back to their apartment. Just two month ago they decided to move in together. Kakashi was nervous to say the least when Naruto asked him if he wanted to move in with him. Except from his parents, Kakashi had never shared his living space with anyone. But he loved Naruto and he wanted to be with him. They had decided to look for a new apartment that was a bit bigger than Narutos or his old one. But the moment when all their stuff was moved into their new apartment and their new bed arrived was something that Kakashi was losing his nerves over. Naruto on the other hand was completely excited. Naruto realized his dilemma of course and told him that there was no need to feel nervous, because he would never leave him. Kakashi wasn’t the most emotional stable kinda guy when they started the relationship. Now things were much better. They grew so much closer. Naruto was everything to him, his most important person and his stability. He was sure that he didn’t tell Naruto often enough, but he was sure that Naruto knew how much he needed him and how much he meant to him. 

As they walked the dark streets of Konoha he felt the comfortable weight of Naruto's hand in his own. 

“What are you thinking about?” The blond asked. 

“Just how lucky I am to have you.” 

Naruto's grip on his hand tightened. “Really? You know, sometimes I get really anxious that you might get tired of me or that you might feel like I am too young, or that –“ Naruto was rambling. 

“Naruto. I love you. You are everything to me.” 

“I love you too, Kakashi. You know, you are my whole world.” Naruto was sweetly smiling up to him. He was still a bit shorter than Kakashi. As they moved closer to their apartment, they also moved closer to each other. In this moment in complete happiness, Kakashi remembered his old teammates, his Sensei and Kushina-san. What would Minato-Sensei say to his relationship with his son? Would he approve this? He was sure that if Kushina-san were alive, she would probably give him a thorough beating before even letting him speak about having a relationship with Naruto. 

“Kakashi do you have your keys?” 

“Yes. Just a second.” 

They arrived at the apartment and Kakashi pulled out his keys to open the door. They silently moved inside. They took off their shoes and their jackets. Kakashi took his mask off and took in a deep breath. He moved into the kitchen and saw two open boxes of instant ramen. Otherwise the kitchen was clean. 

“Sorry, I forgot to put that away. I didn’t know that you would be back today.” 

“That’s fine.” He felt Naruto come up behind him as Narutos hugged him from behind. The blond snuggled into his back. He felt the younger one melt into him and his whole body relax at the closeness. He took Naruto's hands, that came to a rest on his stomach, into his own and softly caressed them. They stood like that for a moment until Kakashi moved away from the embrace. He turned to look at Naruto. His hand moved to caress the soft whiskered cheek. Lovingly he looked at Naruto. Naruto looked at him so openly so full of love. He moved his face closer until finally their lips touched. He moved his rough lips against the plum soft lips of the younger man. Their lips touched and caressed each other for some minutes. Because of Kakashi's last assignment he was gone for three long weeks. Being on long missions never really mattered to him bevor. But since their relationship entered the stage of getting really serious, Kakashi also realized that being away from the village, being away from Naruto, for such a long time, was getting harder and harder for him. He pulled Naruto closer to his body and bathed in the heat of the other body. He moved his lips lazily against Narutos. The soft movements drew a happy sigh from Naruto who hugged Kakashi close and untangled his Hitai-ate from Kakashi's head. Naruto pulled his lips slightly away and whispered “let's take that off.” 


	2. touching you

Kakashi nodded and took the Hitai-ate from Naruto's hands to let it drop to the kitchen table. Now that his face was bare in front of Naruto he felt a little exposed. But Naruto only smiled at him. Naruto took his hands in his own und pulled him from the kitchen through the living room into their bedroom. 

Naruto pulled him towards their bed and pushed him onto the mattress. The blond stood in front of him, still fully dressed. When it came to their love life, Kakashi had discovered that Naruto was a very sensual being. Since Kakashi was the first and only one that Naruto ever slept with (which led to deeply possessive feelings on his own part), he was very adamant to be careful with his young lover. But as it turned out Naruto loved as he fought. With all he had, full of emotion and so much love. Kakashi could say that he was experienced, but all that didn’t matter when they started their intimate relationship. Since most intimate encounters Kakashi could remember were just a relief of stress or just sex – they didn’t mean anything. Making love with the one you love was something special. Making love to Naruto was making his heart race. 

Naruto stood in front of him and smiled with half lidded eyes. There was a beautiful blush on his cheeks that made Kakashi heart beat faster. Naruto took off the orange jacked, slowly he let it slide off his arms and sensually let it slide off his body. He never took his eyes off Kakashi. He walked closer to Kakashi. He gripped Kakashi's knees and moved his legs apart so that he could stand between them and move even closer. Kakashi registered that Naruto breath was going a bit faster already. Naruto took his shirt off and sensually touched his chest in the slow movements as he looked at Kakashi when he let the Shirt drop behind him. “Touch me.” 

Kakashi opened his legs a bit more to pull Naruto closer to him. Naruto's hip touched his chest. Kakashi's hands moved up the strong legs, the soft buttocks that were covered by the orange trousers, and finally touched the tan skin on Naruto's back. All that skin – only for him to see, only for him to touch. He moved closer to the blond and while his hands touched the tan skin of Naruto's back his lips started to caress the planes of golden skin of Naruto's chest. 

Naruto reached for Kakashi's hair as the older man softly kissed his chest. He softly combed through the grey hair and sighed softly. His head dropped back a little. “Kakashi. ~” 

Being this close to Kakashi after such a long period of being separated was wonderful. Naruto pushed himself closer to his lover. His hands moved to Kakashi's shoulders and pushed Kakashi fully onto the bed. “I was so lonely without you.” Kakashi's back hit the mattress. He looked up into beautiful blue eyes. He smiled and touched the pouting lips with his thumb as he was affectionately caressing Naruto's cheeks. “I am sorry I took so long.” 

“I really hate it when you take such long missions. I will tell Tsunade-baa-chan that you can’t take long missions anymore.”

“With what reason?” 

“Because I don’t function without you! Dattebayo!”

Kakashi laughed and pulled Naruto into his arms. Naruto buried his blushing face in Kakashi's chest. 

They rolled to the side so they could look at each other. 

“I will try to talk to Tsunade-sama about those long missions. I hate being away from you as well.”

“Really?! Dattebayooo! Kakashi, I love you!” Naruto cuddled closer to Kakashi and kissed his lips. Soon that sweet and innocent kiss developed something more urgent and passionate. Their lips moved against each other. Kakashi softly nibbled and sucked on Naruto's bottom lip. Naruto moaned as he felt Kakashi suck on his lip and let them fall open. Kakashi moved his tongue softly against Naruto's lips. Naruto moaned at that feeling. He laid back against the sheets and moved so Kakashi could move closer to him. Kakashi sat up for a moment to pull his long-sleeved shirt over his head. He kneeled on the bed and pulled at the sleeves to get the shirt over his head. Naruto felt his cheeks burn as he watched his lover undress in front of him. Kakashi was such an attractive man. His eyes wandered over chiseled muscles. There were some scars on his pale skin that showed years of fighting experiences. Kakashi looked down with a loving gaze. Naruto reached for Kakashi. “Come here. I need you.” Kakashi moved closer to his lover. He straddled him and started kissing Naruto's cheeks and his neck softly. Naruto let his head fall to one side so that Kakashi's lips had more room to play. He loved it when Kakashi touched him and kissed him. Kakashi liked to start things sweet and slow. He touched Kakashi's bare back and felt all that soft white skin. “Hmmm. Kakashi. That feels so good.” 

Kakashi's tongue lazily licked between his shoulder, his neck, and his ear. He softly bit the tender skin and sucked that spot. He nuzzled his nose against the skin right between Naruto's ear and moved to Naruto's collarbone where he sucked and licked the delicate skin for a few moments. 

Naruto's hands wandered between Kakashi's back, neck and hair. He closed his eyes and enjoyed that sweet moment where it was only him and his lover. Nothing else mattered. Kakashi's lips were moving over his skin that slowly heated up under his touch. He was still rather calm, but he felt how his body got more excited. 

“While I was gone, did you think of me?” 

Naruto was confused by this question. The sensations that Kakashi's kisses evoked in him made his head spin. “Of course I thought of you. All the time. Why do you ask?” 

Kakashi stopped kissing him. “Hm. That’s not what I mean. I meant, at night. Did you touch yourself while I was gone? Did you think of me?” 

Naruto huffed and felt his cheek burning with a heavy blush. “Bakakashi! Why do you ask stupid questions!” Kakashi grinned with an almost feral grin.

“Hmmm. So you did? What did you think about?” 

Naruto tried to hide his face in the pillows and the blankets. “You. ----” The rest was mumbled into the pillows. Kakashi pulled Naruto's face out of the pillows. “You know there is nothing to be ashamed of here. I think about you all the time, when you are on a mission – at night as well. Did you think of me?” 

There was a moment of silence. “I always think of you when we are not together. Because I love you and when you are gone on long missions I feel lonely… so…” 

Kakashi touched his cheek. He felt his body heating up. He leaned down and pushed his lips against Narutos. Something urgent and wild in this kiss made Naruto's head spin. “When you touched yourself … did you think of me?” he whispered heatedly against Naruto's lips. Naruto's breath was getting fast and heavy as he felt Kakashi starting to rub his groin against his leg. “Yes. I think about you. Who else would I be thinking of, Baka. You are my man. Dattebayo.” Kakashi had to smile at Naruto's funny yet also comically sexy antics. He grinned. “Yes I am.” 

“Kakashi. Do you… You know.. when I am gone?” 

Kakashi moved his body to almost cover Naruto's body completely. “You are always on my mind, Naruto.”

Even though they have been in a relationship for over a year, Kakashi still made him blush and he still got his heart racing like when they shared their first kiss. He blushed and looked up the silver haired man. “Kiss me, Bakakashi… ‘tebayo.”

Kakashi smiled sweetly at Naruto and leaned down. Their lips met in a soft touch. Naruto sighed and reached around Kakashi's strong muscular shoulders. He moaned in a happy way. Happy because Kakashi was home and in his arms. Right where he belonged. He felt Kakashi's tongue against his lips and opened his lips only to press his own tongue against Kakashis. He could still taste the drink that Kakashi had at the bar and grinned against his lips. It was a little bit bitter. Kakashi never really liked sweet things very much. Unlike him, Naruto had cravings for sweet things. Kakashi probably tasted the pink sugary drink that Naruto had at the bar. Their tongues moved and danced against each other. It was a slow and emotional kiss until Kakashi started sucking on his lip and moved his tongue against his bottom lip. Narutos whole body was shivering. Kakashi knew how to play his body. He was an amazing kisser. While Kakshi was kissing him his hands were traveling over his body. His collarbone, his shoulders, his arms, his chest, his nipples and his belly button. Naruto was getting quite sensitive by the time Kakashi's hands reached his stomach. He was moaning into their kiss. “Hm. Kakashi.” 

“Want me to go on?” Kakashi asked and moved his kisses back to Naruto's neck. He would make sure to leave some hickeys. Naruto would heal very fast and no scars would diminish the beauty of his golden skin, but it seemed that Kurama allowed Kakashi's hickeys to stick to Naruto's body. That realization made something flare up in Kakashi. Naruto had to admit that it always turned him on when Kakashi got into one of his possessive moods. 

Kakashi sucked at his neck which made Naruto sigh deliciously. “Yesss… Don’t stop.” Kakashi's hands rubbed against his hips and wandered lower to gently nudge Naruto's legs to open. Naruto got the hint and moved his legs so Kakashi could move in between them. He kneeled between the strong legs that were still clad in orange trousers. Kakashi was still wearing his uniform ordered pants as well. He grabbed Naruto's hips and pulled him closer to his body until their hips and groins met. He groaned. 

Naruto let his head fall against the pillows and moved his right arm next to his head to hold onto the pillow. His left hand reached to touch Kakashi's chiseled chest. His fingers slowly moved over the muscular stomach.

Kakashi waited a moment to enjoy that view. He moved his hips to slowly rub his groin against Narutos. His dick was getting hard in his pants watching Naruto and he felt Naruto was in a similar situation. To his delight and pleasure Naruto started to slowly move his hips against his. 

“Ah! Naruto!” 

Naruto wished that Kakashi would simply pull his pants off and touch him everywhere. He was so turned on just by kissing his man he felt like he was going crazy. Kakashi was moving way too slow so he had to up this game. After three weeks of being alone with his hand he really just needed Kakashi all over himself and inside him. He was blushing hard at his thoughts, but he was so hot for Kakashi it was getting ridiculous. 

“Kakashi. I really … I really need you!” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments are love


	3. loving you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hot and sweet stuff.

Naruto's moves were getting more urgent as he moved his clothed erection against Kakashis. They rubbed against each other and moaned. Kakashi's grip on his hips was a bit strained. We really tried to keep this slow and not just rip Narutos cloths off and fuck him, but damn he missed his lover after three weeks he really wanted to make love to Naruto. 

“Naruto… uh.”

“Kakashi it’s ok. We have all night, you know? Dattebayo.” He was a little out of breath but the fun in the situation was that both of them were so horny for each other and just wanted to make love wasn’t lost to them. 

“Are you sure?” 

Naruto nodded and reached for Kakashi's cheek. He pulled the handsome face down to his and kissed him. To slow the situation down a bit he tried to make it a soft and sweet kiss. 

Kakashi pulled away and got up from the bed to pull off his standard uniform pants. Naruto laid on the bed to watch the older man undress. He felt slightly lightheaded. Kakashi was very well endowed and having sex with Kakashi was amazing. He smiled and realized that his breath was getting a bit heavy. Kakashi looked at him. He moved back up on the bed and moved against Naruto's body. “You want me to take them off for you?” Naruto nodded again and simply let Kakashi pull off his pants and underwear. They dropped next to the bed. Kakashi moved between Naruto's legs and spread them some more. 

“Lay back down, my love.” 

Naruto felt Kakashi's hands against his thighs as he spread his legs. He moved them without any resistance. There was complete trust between them. Kakashi took the lube from the nightstand and poured some on his fingers. 

“There was more in here when I left. Did you use that when you thought of me?” The Jonin askes amused. 

“Grrr. Kakashiiiii!” 

Naruto's head felt like it was ready to explode. He was so horny and Kakashi wanted to talk about his masturbation habits! 

“Sorry. I’ll take care of you now my love.” He felt Kakashi press kisses to his thighs. Then a soft hand wrapped around his hard erection that started to slowly stroke him. Naruto groaned in pleasure as Kakashi finally touched him. “Ha – Kakashi!” The hand was moving in slow up and down movements and the thumb softly moved over the slit which drove him insane. “Kakashi. More. Touch me more!” 

Kakashi was quiet as he was stroking Naruto. His lube covered fingers were gently touching and covering the quivering hole with lube. Kakashi pushed one finger inside. He only pushed it inside to the first knuckle and waited a moment. “Should I go on?” 

“Yes! Don’t stop!” 

Kakashi pushed the finger in deeper and gently pulled out again. Naruto was getting frustrated. He felt like he was on the edge. Kakashi's finger and his hand – he just wanted to feel him so much more. He groaned. Which sounded more like a combination of a frustrated grunt and a horny moan. Kakashi chuckled. He shoved his finger deeper inside and pushed a little harder. 

“Just wait a bit longer my love. I’ll make you feel so good.” 

“Yesss.” 

Kakashi pushed a second finger inside Naruto. He licked his lips as he watched the young man moan at the pressure and the stretching. His golden skin was glistening as Naruto was starting to sweat. Kakashi's hand was moving slowly on Naruto's dick which frustrated the blond of course, but Kakashi wanted to enjoy that beautiful view in front of him. He drew in a deep breath as he tried to calm his racing heart. His dick was throbbing. He just wanted to fuck that sweet ass real hard. He moaned at his thoughts. “Naruto, you are so good.” 

“Ka-Kakashi!” 

Two of his fingers were starting to stretch the soft skin and the muscles. Naruto's head was spinning. Kakashi loved like he fought – he was systematic, throughout, hard and a leader. 

“I am going to put in another finger. Ok?” 

“Yes. Hn. Do it. ‘Kashi.” Even though Kakashi was beyond being horny, he smiled at Naruto. He actually liked that name that Naruto sometimes used for him. He pulled out his fingers and took the lube to pour some more over the slightly stretched hole. He was pleased and slowly pushed three fingers inside. Naruto hissed. It definitely was a bit of a stretch now. He reached for the pillows behind his head and let his head drop heavy into the fluffy white. His eyes couldn’t focus on the ceiling, so he closed them. “Good?” He heard Kakashi's voice loud and clear over his hard breathing. “Yes. Good.” He whimpered. 

Kakashi moved his fingers deeper and stretched Naruto's hole. He started to move them a bit faster and harder. His dick was getting harder as he watched Naruto moaning as he fucked his lover with his fingers. He stretched him a little further and tried to reach his prostate. “Deeper ‘Kashi! Ha – Harder!” 

Naruto pushed the heels of his feet into the mattress as he tried to push into both directions, Kakashi's hand, that was stroking his dick and the fingers that were driving him completely insane.

Kakashi stopped to stroke Naruto as he pushed Naruto's legs a little further apart to push his fingers a bit deeper inside the blond. His left hand took Naruto's left thigh and caressed the skin there. He slowly moved up Naruto's body and kissed his legs, his hip and lazily traced his kisses towards Narutos hard on. His left hand was still caressing the soft skin of Naruto's spread leg. He looked up into blue eyes that were now fixed on his face. Naruto was breathing heavily as he watched Kakashi's every move. Kakashi held his gaze as he slowly licked the whole length of Narutos dick and took the entire length into his mouth. They tried to hold their gaze but Naruto's eyes closed because of the pleasure and Kakashi had to close his eyes because he really loved sucking Narutos dick and was getting lightheaded. He moved his fingers harder now as he was trying to stretch him more and pushing against Naruto's prostate. Naruto was desperately moving his dick into Kakashi’s hot wet mouth.

“Ka-Kashi! Ka- Haah!! Yaaas! That feels so good! Please!” Naruto was close. It was embarrassing how fast he was close to coming but he just spent three weeks only in the company of his hand! Dattebayo! “Mhhhh! Kashiiiii” he moaned as Kakashis sucking got even more intense. He pulled on the sheets around him and reached for Kakashi's hair. He grabbed some of the silver strands. He felt Kakashi moan around his dick which sent vibrations through his whole body. As Kakashi's tongue licked the length of his dick and his wonderful mouth pulled off, Naruto keened. “You want to come?” Kakashi's gaze held something feral as he looked at Naruto. Naruto was breathing heavy and he could barely concentrate on what to say because Kakashi was pushing his fingers so deep inside him. He was brushing against that point that made him see stars. His eyes were rolling back into head as Kakashi shoved his fingers hard inside him and hit his spot dead on. “Hm, Naru-chan, I am going to fuck you so good, Baby. You want that?” 

Fuck! He wanted that alright. He was going to cum all over himself and Kakashi. Kakashi's lips closed around his dick again and he sucked hard. Naruto couldn’t imagine how he ever lived without Kakashi before they started their relationship. He was completely addicted to him. He felt his climax coming. His head was spinning, and he felt like his whole body was only made out of pleasure. “Kakashi – I’m coming!” Even though they have done blow jobs many times before and Kakashi had swallowed, Naruto still felt the need to tell him. Because he didn’t know if Kakashi was in the mood for that. He felt Kakashi's lips closing around his dick and took that as a sign that it was ok. The wet slurping sounds got louder and he reached for Kakashi's hair when he pushed his dick down Kakashi’s throat and moaned deeply as he let go and came. “Kakashi ~ “ 

Kakashi closed his lips around Naruto's dick and sucked harder. He closed his eyes and moved his tongue against that hard flesh in his mouth. He felt his eyes roll into the back of his head when Naruto pushed the hard flesh down his throat a few more times. It was such a turn on for him to get the blond hot like that. To hear him moan his name like that and feel that hole twitch around his fingers as he finally came on his tongue. Greedily he swallowed it all and slowly pulled off. He kneeled back between Naruto's spread legs and relaxed his jaw. 

Naruto was still breathing hard, but he was smiling up to him with a face full of love and longing. “I love it when you touch me like that.” 

They took the bottle of lube and squeezed some more out on his hand. He moved the lube covered hand over his dick and covered it with the glistening substance. 

“I’ll take a little more… I don’t want to hurt you, it has been some time since –“ 

“Don’t worry, Kakashi. Come here.” 

Naruto moved his legs to give him more space. Kakashi positioned his cock against Naruto hole and looked up into impossible blue eyes. He moved and pushed inside, to finally be intimate again with the one he truly loved, was an amazing feeling. While he pushed his cock all the way inside his lover, he felt Naruto's thighs wrapped around his hips in an iron grip. His arms were holding his upper body over Narutos as he tried to hold still to give the younger man some time to adjust to the intrusion. Naruto's hand reached for Kakashi's left hand which was close to his head. 

Kakashi understood and grabbed Naruto's hand. Their fingers were entwined, and Naruto tightly held onto Kakashi's hand as he softly started to move inside him. Naruto moaned as he felt Kakashi starting to move. Kakashi's cock was stretching him so good. He felt completely full. He was panting as Kakashi's moves were getting a little bit faster and harder. 

The lube that covered his anus and Kakashis precome mixed and made wet slapping sounds as Kakashi's moves got harder. His balls were slapping hard against Naruto's ass every time Kakashi shoved his dick inside. He roughly pulled out and pushed his dick harder back inside. Naruto groaned and panted as Kakashi's right hand took his right thigh and pushed it up against his chest. Like that he felt Kakashi even deeper. 

“You feel that? You feel how hard I am for you? I am going to make you come again and fill you up. Naruto. Naruto –” 

Naruto didn’t tell Kakashi but the truth was, he loved it when Kakashi talked like they were that couple in Icha Icha Tactics. He probably read a bit too much of that stuff on his mission but Naruto didn’t care, because whenever Kakashi was in one of his dirty talk moods it was driving Naruto completely insane. Kakashi probably knew about that anyway. He bit his lip as Kakashi was fucking into him deeper now. His movements were slower but harder. Naruto tried to keep his eyes open to look at Kakashi. The silver hair was stuck to his forehead and his chest was glistening in sweat.    
_ So good!  _ Naruto thought.  _ All mine. _ _   
_ “Yes! Make me come! Please! You feel so good inside me! – “ Naruto felt another climax approach as Kakashi hit his prostate over and over again. “Ka- Ka- Shi! YES! I’m coming! Kakashi!” Naruto's head felt heavy and light at the same time and everything was spinning. There was so much pleasure. Just a few more hard trusts and he would cum. Hard. Kakashi still held onto Naruto's hand. He squeezed it as he came all over his stomach and Kakashi's chest. 

As his vision came back he realized that Kakashi was still moving inside him. “Naru-to! Naru -AH!” Just one – two – three hard trusts and Naruto Kakashi’s cum deep inside him. The silver haired man threw his head back as he squeezed Naruto's hand. They were both trying to catch their breaths again. Kakashi lowered his head to Naruto’s until their foreheads touched. Their eyes met and Naruto smiled sweetly at him. He reached for Kakashi's face and gently caressed his scar. “hmmm… I am so glad that you’re back.” He gently pushed some of the sweaty hair out of Kakashi's face. “ I love you, Kakashi.” 

“I love you too, Naruto.” 

He gently pulled out of Naruto's body and kissed his lips. “We should shower.” 

“We can do that tomorrow. Just lay down and let me hold you. I haven’t had a good night's sleep for three weeks because you were gone. I am so tired, ‘tebayo!” 

Kakashi grinned and moved his body next to Naruto so they could lay in their usual sleeping position. Kakashi took Naruto into his arms with Naruto's back pressed to his chest. His arms were tightly wrapped around Naruto's body as Naruto took one of Kakashi's hands into his to press their entwined hands to his chest. The Jonin pulled the blankets up around them and snuggled closer to his blond lover’s body heat. His nose was nuzzled closer to Naruto's neck and in the spooning position the two lovers soon fell asleep. 


	4. the morning after

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the morning after, our boys decide to take a shower. :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments are love.  
> have fun! :)

Naruto slowly opened his eyes. 

He felt a familiar weight on his chest and smiled as his hands lazily moved over the beautiful pale skin of his lovers back. Kakashi was sprawled over his body. His silver hair was wildly tussled. Kakashi's face was pressed against Naruto's chest and his warm breath caressed his skin. Naruto's arms were still wrapped around Kakashi’s body and their legs were entangled under the sheets. He smiled and pressed his body closer to Kakashi's sleeping form. Kakashi's body heat was wonderful and lulled him back to sleep. 

“Hmmm” Too comfortable to move, Kakashi placed a gentle kiss on the sun kissed skin of Naruto's chest. He just woke up to feel Naruto lightly massage his back and his shoulders. He softly sighed and cuddled into Naruto's body. “Morning.” His voice was still heavily laced with sleep. 

Naruto's hand that had caressed his neck stopped for a moment. “Good Morning Kakashi. How did you sleep?” 

Kakashi kissed his chest again before he slowly moved to kneel over his lover. “Very good. And you?” Naruto smiled up into Kakashi's sleepy face. “Me too. I always sleep well when you hold me.”    
Kakashi dropped next to Naruto and hugged Naruto close to him. “Mhm. You’re so warm, Naruto.” The Jonin mused, his voice was still heavy with sleep but Naruto could hear so much tender love in the way Kakashi said his name it made his heart jump. He giggled and moved his left leg over Kakashi's hip to move himself closer. He grabbed the sheets and huddled the fabric around them so that they were completely covered. 

“Are you cold Kakashi?” 

“Hn. No. You are here. – Just hold me.” 

Naruto smiled and gently caressed the silver head. “Of course. I am here. Are you going back to sleep Kakashi?” 

“Hmmm…” Kakashi mumbled something, but actually he was already back asleep. 

*

When Kakashi woke up again, it was almost noon. The sun was high in the sky. Naruto was still snuggled around him and he was incredibly warm. Naruto's arms were around his shoulders and he felt one of Naruto's hands gently moving through his hair. He didn’t want to move. The lazy happiness of the moment was spreading through his entire body. 

“I know you are awake Kakashi.” There was a mocking smile in Naruto's voice. 

“Ah. Yes. I am. I just like it so much when you do that… I could fall asleep again…” 

Naruto chuckled. “Then I should stop. We should get up sometimes, don’t you think? We need to shower – and I NEED TO EAT! Kashi, seriously. I feel like I could eat you up. I am that hungry – What are you doing? Haha. Stop it!” Kakashi started nibbling and biting his shoulder and ear. 

“Well, I am just trying to find out if I could eat you? So, we better get up, before this relationship ends in cannibalism.” 

Naruto laughed and playfully hit Kakashi. “Baka!” 

Kakashi moved to get off Naruto’s body. He untangled his legs from the sheets and swung his legs over the side of the bed to get off the mattress. The Jonin moved his naked strong muscular body and got up. He stretched his arms and groaned. 

“Do you want to go to the shower first or should I?” 

Naruto was grinning devilishly. “We could go together…”

The blond laid on his stomach and slightly moved his legs up and down. The sheets were no longer covering Naruto's naked body. Kakashi's hungry eyes were roaming over miles of golden skin. “I thought you were so hungry that you were thinking about eating me up?” 

Naruto smiled at him. He felt his dick twitch. “I am. Or do you want to eat me up? – You know I’ll let you do anything you want to me.” 

He was definitely hard now. “Get up. We are going to take a shower.” 

“Oh?” Naruto stopped moving his legs. He looked confused. 

Kakashi grinned. “We can do it in the shower, Baby.” 

He saw how Naruto squeezed the sheets under his hands. His legs squeezed together a little. He turned around to show his growing erection to Naruto. Naruto groaned and moved his legs off the mattress. He stood and panted slightly as he moved closer to Kakashi. 

“Breakfast can wait a little bit.” 

“To hear that from you –“ 

“Baka. I missed you. I just want to be with you.” 

Kakashi smiled and pulled Naruto close. “Hmm. Good. I would feel different if you didn’t want to be with me.” 

“Never. I love you so much – I always want you.” 

They both smiled and walked to their bathroom where Kakashi opened the shower and started the water. He waited till the water was at a nice warm temperature and held out his hand for Naruto to take it. Naruto grabbed it and went into the shower stall. Kakashi moved in after him and closed the cabin after him. 

“Is it too hot?” 

“No, it's fine. You want me to wash your back? When you were still sleeping, I felt how stiff your shoulders were.” 

“Hmm, That would be nice.” Kakashi kissed the blond on his lips and turned around. With his back to Naruto he let the hot water run over his body. Naruto pressed kisses all over his shoulders. Kakashi heard a bottle open and felt how Naruto poured some shower lotion over his back. He sighed. Naruto started to wash his back and softly massaged the lotion into his skin and his muscles. 

“Was it a hard mission? I know that Genma-san was taken into hospital… Iruka-Sensei is pretty worried.” 

“It wasn’t. But things were heating up quickly and not all the information that we got were correct. At one point Genma, Gai and I were surrounded by a group of rouge nins… We had to take Genma away, because he was hit by a poisoned Kunai. We were still able to finish the mission though, but that’s also the reason why we took longer than anticipated. We had to wait until Genma was able to travel again. – Why is Iruka-Sensei worried about Genma? Did I miss something?” 

Naruto chuckled. “I see. Yes, you missed something. They are dating. Didn’t you notice?”

Kakashi looked over his shoulder to look at Naruto. “Oh! That’s good! I hope that Genma will make Iruka happy.” 

“You seem very happy about this? You approve of their relationship?” 

“Of course, I do. Maybe this relationship with Genma is exactly what Iruka needs to stop pestering me, because he thinks that I have defiled you.” 

“Haha! Well….” 

“Naruto!” 

“I am just kidding! You knew how protective Iruka is, when you decided that we would go public with our relationship.” 

“Of course I knew and I don’t regret anything, but I could have lived without Iruka's terror.” 

Naruto laughed as he kissed Kakashi's back. He gently massaged the knots out of Kakashi's tensed muscles.

“How’s this? Is it getting better?” 

“So much better. Thank you.” 

Naruto pressed his body against Kakashi's back. And wrapped his arms around the taller man. His hands caressed the strong chest and slowly moved down to his stomach. “Hmmm. Kakashi.” He pressed his hard on against Kakashi's back side and started licking and kissing his neck. He started breathing harder. Naruto sensually moved his hand down over Kakashi's hip and his legs. Kakashis breath was getting ragged. 

Naruto was looking at the man in front of him with half lidded eyes. He was so hard, and he still felt sticky from the night before. He pressed his hips and his dick against Kakashi's ass to rub against him. He moaned. He clenched his teeth and let his eyes drop to Kakashi pale skin in front of him. His hands moved up and took hold of Kakashi's cock. Kakashi openly moaned. He was rock hard as Naruto touched him. Naruto's mouth watered at the sigh before him. He was panting as he started stroking Kakashi's dick. “Ka- Kashi.” He was heatedly rubbing himself against Kakashi's skin and felt how the hot water and Kakashi's hot skin was making him dizzy. Kakashi put his hands against the wall in front of him. “Naru-to. Yes. Touch me. Just like that. Faster.” Naruto panted hard. He wished Kakashi would talk again, like last night. He had to close his eyes. His forehead dropped against Kakashi's back as he jerked his hips forward. He turned his face so he could kiss that skin between Kakashi's shoulder blades. Naruto's lips felt rough and chapped against the smooth wet back. His lips and his tongue moved almost feverishly as he sucked a love bite into Kakashi's pale skin. He moved onto Kakashi's shoulder and onto his neck. “Hnnn. Narutooo. Naru-to!” Naruto felt how Kakashi was thrusting into his hand. He was so turned on by Kakashi moving with such abandon he could barely stand it. 

“Kakashi. Cum for me. Please. Senseiiii.” Before he knew what happened he said it and he desperately moaned and rutted against Kakashi's back. He panted as he came all over Kakashi's back. He heard Kakashi curse and felt him cum as well. Cum splattered over his hand and all over the wall. 

Then there was only their loud breaths and the sound of the shower around them. 

“Sensei? Didn’t know that would make you cum, but if you want we can play  _ Teacher and Student _ , my naughty little Genin…” Kakashi turned around and smiled lewdly at Naruto. He definitely felt horny even though he just came all over the shower wall. 

Naruto was blushing furiously as Kakashi took that moment to lean down and softly kiss his lips. 

“That’s not … I didn’t … -“ he stuttered and mumbled but the truth was … Yes, he wanted that. When Kakashi kissed him, he felt complete bliss at how softly and gently the other moved his lips against his. He sighed when Kakashi sucked at his bottom lip. Kakashi's tongue was moving lazily against Naruto's lips, teeth and tongue. He pulled away and looked at Naruto. “Maybe I would like that…” 

Kakashi grinned. “Maybe I would like that too. My sweet little Genin…” 

“You are a pervert, you know? I think that your Icha-Icha-ness rubbed off on me. Maybe Iruka was right.” 

Kakashi laughed and grabbed the shower lotion. “Maybe. But since we are stuck together, what does it matter? It’s not like I will ever be with anyone else but you.” Kakashi poured some into his hands and started rubbing the lotion on Naruto's chest and arms. “Turn around, I’m going to wash your back, love.” 

“Good. The washing too, but I mean that you are stuck with me! Dattebayo!” Naruto turned around and let Kakashi's gentle hands wash his back, his neck, his hair and sighed happily. 

Kakashi laughed and Naruto's sweet exclamation. “Yes.” 

***


End file.
